The Letter
by tsttoain
Summary: A letter from Jess' Principal changes some things. It may even lead to three little words beeing said. Literati oneshot


**AN: I just got that in my head today. I'm sure there never would be a letter like that I hope it's okay. Rory could be a bit OOC but I wanted her to stand up for Jess. This is set during season 3. I hope you get the different POV's and enjoy the reading.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the "Young Literature College"**

**The Letter**

A letter from Stars Hollow Highs principal, again. What had that boy done this time? Hopefully he hadn't stolen anymore baseballs. Until now he had kept his promise and stayed out of trouble but with him you never knew.

Ok, calm down again. Reading the letter before jumping to conclusions would probably be the best.

After reading the letter he had to sit down. Jess had actually managed to write an A+ in one of his English Literature assignments. Now they wanted to know if he thought that Jess could do that on his own or if he stole it from somewhere. They seemed to believe the latter.

Though he knew Jess was probably able to write such an assignment, he had the feeling he would need support on this one. But who? There weren't many people who actually liked Jess.

Oh, of course, how could he forget her. After all she was his girlfriend, for what ever reason. If Rory believed it and couldn't convince them nobody else could.

Going downstairs again he could see her sitting at the counter, sipping her coffee enjoying her day off because Chilton wanted them to learn for the finals on their own.

"Hey Rory, can I ask you something?"  
She looked at him surprised and a bit wary. He could understand that. The last time he had asked her for something she had fractured her wrist and Jess went back to New York.

"It's about Jess", he added. Now her blue eyes looked at him with concern.

"Is something wrong?", she wanted to know.

"No, it's just, ah, I got this letter today from school. Anyhow would you believe that Jess is able to write an A+ on his English Literature assignment on his own?"  
"Of course!", she said at once, " he could write an A in every subject if he wanted to and in English Literature even more."  
She looked at him again.

"They don't believe it, do they?"  
All he could do was shake his head.

The next thing he saw was her jumping up, running upstairs, coming down again holding a book in her hand and running out of the diner.

* * *

Standing in front of the door she tried to catch her breath. There was a reason why Gilmore Girls didn't do sports.

As she entered the secretary looked at her.  
"Rory, I haven't seen you in a long time! What can I do for you?"  
"I need to talk to the Principal" was all she could say.

"Please", she added, "it's important!"

"Ok, but this is an exception"

"Thank you so much, really thank you!", she was nearly jumping.

"Just go before I change my mind" said the secretary shaking her head.

Pushing down the button to connect herself with the principals office she announced:  
"Rory Gilmore is here to talk to you. She says it's important."  
"Oh, okay, thanks."  


* * *

Questioning he looked at the brunette girl standing in front of him.  
"I'm here to talk about my boyfriend."  
"Your boyfriend?"  
"Jess Mariano!"

"Jess Mariano?"  
"Yes, Jess Mariano. As I heard you don't believe he wrote that English Literature Assignment on his own. I'd say you better believe it. He is capable of getting an A in any of your classes and even more so in English Literature. If you had given him a chance and actually got to know him without the prejudices you would know that too. And just because he pulled a few pranks that doesn't mean that he's stupid. But since I'm pretty sure you won't believe me like this without a proof I brought you this."  
She held up the book in her hands and then shoved it to him over the desk.

He just looked at her.  
"Just read it and you will see", she promised. Noticing his raised eyebrows she added a quiet  
"Please!"

Slowly he opened the book only to find notes written all over the margins. Concentrating on them he couldn't supress the suprise showing on his face as he saw the depth of the thoughts.

"And these are Jess' notes?"  
"Yes, he writes them in all of his books but this is one of my favourites", she answered smiling, looking as if she was remembering something.

"Well, then I must apologize for judging your boyfriend like that, but he doesn't make it easy."  
At that she gave him a knowing look.

"Anyhow, seeing this potential I think I should talk to him about taking writing and literature classes at college. If he improves his behaving I would even write him a recommendation. Here, you take the book back and thanks for showing it to me!"  
"Oh no, thank you! And sorry for coming in here like that", she smiled and closed the door behing her.

* * *

He had to go to the Principal again, but this time he didn't know why. He hadn't done anything, at least intentional. All because of her.

As he entered the Principal actually smiled at him. That got to be a first. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Mr. Mariano", the Principal nodded.

"I just wanted to congratulate you to your excellent English Literature assignment. With talent like that you should consider take writing and literature classes at the "Young Literature College" in New Haven. I'm certain it would fit you."

"So now you believe I wrote the assignment? Why the change of mind?" Of course he had found the letter. Luke didn't mention it to him, it was like the lie about his mother wanting him to spend the holidays all over again. But somehow he was thankful.

"Well, let's just say I had an impressive visitor giving me a piece of mind and some new viewpoints."

"Rory", he said. It was the only person he could think of. Luke may believe him but he'd never come here. But how would Rory know about the letter?

"Yes, Rory", the Principal acknowledged. "Very special girlfriend you got there Mr. Mariano. She just stormed in here, told me off and showed me one of your books."  
He just nodded. Yes, that was Rory.

"Can I go now or is there something else?"  
"No, you can go, but I'd appreciate more assignments like this one and less visits from you to my office."  
He just nodded again and left the office.

* * *

"So today I had an interesting talk with the Principal", he told her.  
"Oh really? What did he want?"

"He told me he had an interesting visitor."  
"Oh no, Jess I'm so sorry. I know you don't want those things and I really didn't want to meddle with anything. Just as Luke told me they wouldn't believe you something snapped. It was like I was abducted by Aliens. The next thing I knew was that I was standing in front of your Principal telling him that you would be able to write A's in any subject you want and that he was prejudiced. I really didn't mean to but after hearing so many people say that you're a bad influence and that you're going to hurt me. I just couldn't take it anymore. So I leashed all out on him. I'm really sorry.", she nearly broke down.  
After a long time of silence he took a deep breath and looked at her.  
"It's okay Rory. And thank you for standing up for me."  
"It's okay? Really? That's great! And no problem. That's my job as your girlfriend, isn't it?"  
"I guess. Anyhow he also said that I should go to the "Young Literature College" in New Haven.

"And?" she looked up at him again, suprise and hope showing in her blue eyes.

Taking another deep breath he admitted defeat. Who could say no to those eyes?  
"Well, maybe, I should do that. I mean I like writing and literature and if the Principal thinks so. Plus it's better then wherever whatever, right?"  
"Oh Jess, that's great! I'm sure you'll like it. College is different from school anyway. And did you say it's in New Haven? Jess, you would really do that? That's really amazing. I love you."

His heart skipped a beat. Just as he wanted to answer her she started talking or more rambling again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Not that I don't mean it, but I don't want you to feel pressured to say anything. I know how that feels. And I won't break up with you-  
"Rory!"

-because you don't say it back.-  
"Rory!"  
Just forget that I said anything. Yes that probably-"  
"Rory!" finally she looked at him. Of course not without blushing even more.

"It's okay Rory", taking another deep breath he added: "I love you too!"

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**


End file.
